


this isnt good

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Future Selves, M/M, Past Selves, Time Travel AU, and they try not to spoil the future for them???, and tsukki and yama, hinata and kags are married, idk the past comes to the future, itll make more sense in the story, like their past selves go to the future, so are suga n daichi, theyre like in their 20's???, this is like half in lowercase half in uppercase, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kageyama had woken to up to a loud crashing noise, so he went to go and figure out what it was to find 11 very familiar faces.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	this isnt good

Kageyama's eyes snapped open. his eyes darted around the room in search of what could've possibly made that noise all the meanwhile listening for anything else, but the only noise he could hear was Hinata's soft breathing on his chest. Watching as his husband's chest fell and rose with every even breath, his face slightly glowing in the very early morning light. He smiled softly at the smaller man, brushing the hair out of Hinata's face. His smile soon faded when he heard another noise, but this time closer and louder. 

He wasn't surprised Hinata was sleeping through this, his game had been grueling, having been caught in a deuce in their final set. He slowly slid off the bed trying his hardest not to wake up the redhead. He could barely see through the darkness of the early morning as he stumbled to the door ungracefully.

The noises outside their bedroom were more clear now that he was closer, and it was very obviously angry whispers of multiple people's voices. Kageyama's heart rate picked up as he pushed to the door open and walked into the hallway rubbing the sleep from his eyes. All whispering stopped as he flipped on the light. Kageyama felt his stomach physically drop as he looked out at all the people. They all looked so familiar to him. But why? Then his eyes landed on someone all too familiar, **himself**. 

* * *

Hinata groaned as he sat up, sore from last night's game. He looked over to where Kageyama would typically be only to find pulled back bedsheets and an open door. He leaned over to his nightstand and turned his phone on to look at the time, 4:18 AM. He sighed, stretched, and rolled out of the bed walking across the room to steal one of kageyama's hoodies, which was almost a dress on him, before finally exiting the room. 

He was rubbing his eyes when he walked into Kageyama, "Why are we standing in the hallway all scary like?" he asked yawning. Kageyama grabbed his arm and moved him in front of him saying nothing. He looked at the people standing in his living room. His eyes darted across the faces recognizing every one of them, including his own. He turned on his heels and went back into their room without saying a word. Kageyama soon followed, walking backward still frozen in shock as everyone stared at him. 

* * *

"Why is most of Karasuno in our living room?" Hinata asked grabbing his phone, "And why are they like 5 years younger?" Kageyama didn't know how to respond so he shrugged and sat down on the bed watching whatever Hinata was doing. The redhead sighed and put his phone to his ear listening to the ringing until the other end finally picked up, "What?" Tsukishima's voice echoed in their room despite it not being on speaker. "This is going to sound crazy as hell, but listen to me Kei," Hinata started, "There is like the 15-year-old versions of us sitting in our living room." Kageyama could hear Yamaguchi's laugh. 

"How is that even possible," Tsukishima asked very obviously tired and annoyed, "Why did you wake us both up just to fuck with us?"

"I'm not," Hinata answered simply.

"Give the phone to Kageyama." 

Hinata handed the phone to him watching as he put it to his ear, "Is he telling the truth?" Yamaguchi asked barely loud enough for him to hear. "Mhm." "Seriously?" "Seriously." Kageyama sighed, "Why would we call you knowing its four in the morning if we were just going to mess with you? We're busy people too." The other side was filled his whispers back and forth for a few moments before Tsukishima spoke up, "Were on our way."

* * *

A very long fifteen minutes later a knock echoed throughout their home. Hinata and Kageyama had been sitting in their room discussing whatever the hell could've happened and calling everyone else. They had the same conversation with all of them as they did with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

Hinata was the first to get up for the door having the younger versions stare at him as he crossed the house to the door, Kageyama not too far behind. He unlocked the door and opened it, being thrown back into Kageyama as Tsukishima blew past him to look at the others in the room. Everyone else filing into the room soon after. 

"You weren't lying," Yamaguchi said quietly standing in a mix of awe and shock. Hinata laughed, "I'm not stupid enough to call Tsukki at four in the morning." He looked over at their teenage selves realizing they were in their practice clothes, "Were you all at practice?" They nodded. He looked over at everyone else, "I'm assuming you all haven't eaten?" He asked walking towards the kitchen as everyone replied with a no. 

"We can ask questions while you make food," Daichi says looking at his younger friend. He nodded and starting to grab things to make a massive breakfast. Dinner? for all of them. The group moved to sit in front of their younger selves on a small couch, some sitting on the floor, others on the sides of the couch, and 3 on the couch itself. It wasn't very practical for all of them, but then again it was Kageyama and Hinata's home. 

"You guys are all still in high school together?" Daichi asks looking at the teens. They nodded. "You can sit down if you want," Hinata called from the kitchen to the teens standing awkwardly by another sofa. They all sat down in a similar way to the older people. "Do you know how you got here?" Suga asked. "Zero ideas," the younger Noya said shrugging. Daichi and Suga looked at each other quizzically.

"Do you remember anything from before you got here?" Tsukishima asked looking incredibly annoyed at their very minimal knowledge. "We were just doing our warmup run and it kinda got dark and we all woke up here," Younger Yamaguchi said fiddling with his hands. Kageyama sighed having all of the younger teens look across the room at him. He looked up from the group to look at them but they all seemed to flinch under his gaze. 

Hinata laughed from behind him as he walked over with cups of tea, "Tobio you're scaring them." The teens all looked shocked at the casual use of the setter's name waiting for him to call the other a dumbass or get mad, but instead, Kageyama just said, "Oh." The younger Hinata stared in awe trying to figure out how he didn't just get smacked for calling him scary. Maybe he should ask about that later. "Come help make food and stop making them flinch." The redhead said walking back to the kitchen. Kageyama gladly followed, tired of them not giving any useful information. They continued their back and forth questions as the two cooked.

The two whispered trying not to interrupt the other's conversation but kept getting weird looks from the younger teens. Then it clicked for Hinata, they had no idea they were married. Kageyama and Him didn't get together until their third year. He tapped Kageyama's shoulder, standing up onto the tips of his toes to be able to whisper to him even quieter, "They have _no_ fucking clue were dating _or_ married, so that's why they think we're being weird." It was obvious Kageyama understood almost immediately after he said that. He laughed and went back to making food earning them another weird look.

If they were going to be staying in their home, they were going to have to make adjustments, and that meant hiding the future so it didn't mess up their timeline. He made a beeline for their wedding pictures picking them up, not aware of the conversation stopping.

"Hinata," Asahi said from the floor, "What are you doing?" "Don't want to spoil the future." He said taking some of the pictures to the kitchen table and putting them facedown. He heard some oh's and the sounds of others getting up to help move the pictures. "They have no idea what the future holds so why spoil it now?" He added. Once they were finished their livingroom looked much more barren and dull.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna start updating this shortly im just cleaning through rn!  
> third year kagehina rights<3


End file.
